


let my love be heard

by beenicetobees



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Deaf Shane Madej, M/M, Ryan doesn't know sign language, Short, haunted location, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenicetobees/pseuds/beenicetobees
Summary: Shane loses his hearing aids on location





	let my love be heard

**Author's Note:**

> I am not deaf, please tell me if I'm doing anything horribly wrong, but I had a good time writing this.

Shane woke up to the hard ground underneath him and the smell of dust in the air. He turned to his right to see Ryan staring at the ceiling. Ryan looked over at him, smiling a little. Shane unzipped his sleeping bag to scoot over and kiss his boyfriend on the forehead. Ryan giggled a little before pulling away and putting his glasses on.

He tapped his wrist to ask what time it was. Shane looked at his watch. It was 6:30 in the morning, they needed to out of there by 8 o’clock. Shane showed Ryan his wrist. He nodded. They didn’t really need to get up for another 15 minutes, but Shane wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice, so he got out of his sleeping bag to go get his hearing aides.

He rummaged through his bag, fumbling to put on his glasses in the process. Finding nothing, he picked up the bag and looked under and around it. He looked under his sleeping bag and swept his hands all along the floor. He looked over at Ryan, a worried grimace etched across his face.

Ryan said something probably along the lines of ‘you can’t find them?’ but he was moving too much for Shane to see clearly. Even if he had, his lip reading skills were dodgy at best. 

“Sorry,” he signed. Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Ryan didn’t know any sign language besides basic words. This was going to be hopeless. 

Shane pointed to Ryan, then mimed looking. Shane grabbed his toiletry bag and went to brush his teeth. When he came back in, Ryan shrugged, not having found anything. 

He got his phone out, composing a text to Ryan.

To: Ryan  
-pretty sure a ghost stole my hearing aids

Ryan’s eyes widened comically. Shane laughed

To: You  
-shut the fuck up shane what ur right

To: Ryan  
-i’m not

To: You  
-then where r they??

To: Ryan  
-idk. they’re probably somewhere in my bag. i hope i find them eventually they’re a lot of money  
To: You  
-well they’re not on the floor, so ur probably right. 

To:You  
-but right now we have an outro to film. 

Ryan took out a little handheld camera and faced it at his face. Shane didn’t get any of the stuff Ryan said until he watched it while editing.

“That was horrible, I didn’t sleep at all,” Ryan said, pushing up his glasses to rub his eyes. He panned the camera over at Shane, who waved. “The big guy lost his hearing aids.”

“I can’t hear anything,” he signed (Shane subtitled it in post), “If any ghosties whisper in my ear we’re screwed.” 

“I’m positive a ghost took them, Shane’s still on the fence.” Ryan looked over at Shane, who was kinda just smiling lovingly at him. He had given up trying to lip read a while ago.

“Talk about ghosts or whatever so we can wrap this thing up,” he signed, “I’m not getting anything you’re saying. Ghosts, murder, the placement of Shane’s hearing aids, all of this will remain: Unsolved,” He finished the last word with a dramatic flair, then got up and walked away to start packing.

“Wha- Shane!” Ryan called. The camera jostled as he got up, “Where are you going we’re not done here!” Ryan mumbled the last sentence to himself, “God, I’ve gotta learn sign language.” The camera turned off. 

Packing was silent for both of them. It went quickly and they left the house with 20 minutes to spare. 

The early morning light filtered down through the trees and dappled Ryan’s face. He looked beautiful. Shane tapped him on the shoulder and touched his second and third finger to his hand, with his other fingers extended.

This was a sign that he knew Ryan knew. His boyfriend grinned. Fuck, he was so in love with this man. Ryan repeated the sign, then kissed him lightly. Shane may not have been great at lip reading, but he got the next line perfectly, 

“I love you too,”

-

His hearing aids were in his jacket pocket.


End file.
